Wireless local area networks (WLANs), such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks (based on the IEEE 802.11b standard), are available for a wide range of user devices in both business and home environments. Personal computers, personal laptop computers, pervasive computing devices such as a personal data assistants (PDAs), smartphones, or other mobile or stationary user terminals can have a built-in or installed wireless feature.
Wireless local area networks can be deployed in private spaces, such as in an office or home setting, to provide wireless service to a specific group of users. However, wireless local area networks can also be deployed in public spaces where a variety of users are allowed to access the network. Wireless local area networks are increasingly being deployed in public places, such as hotels, airports, restaurants, and other places where customers or travelers may find WLAN access desirable. Traveling professionals may find it convenient to stay at a hotel that offers WLAN access so that the hotel guests can access the Internet using a WLAN enabled device.
Users typically need to contact the establishments in which they are traveling or check descriptions of amenities provided by the establishments in order to find a WLAN. This can be a time consuming process and frustrating for the user. Moreover, some business establishments would like to attract additional customers by offering WLAN services; however, it may be difficult for businesses to advertise WLAN services effectively.